


Friends With Benefits

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Summary: Hi, This is my first time publishing to ao3 because I usually use Wattpad but I’m happy to join the community and make friends!-Ryan✨
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Friends With Benefits

Friends with benefits. 

Stan hates that title with every fiber of his being, mostly because it was something that described him. He and Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier were fucking friends with benefits, it’s a very confusing turn of events. It’s not like Stan meant for it to happen but when you’re siting next to Richie and his stupid constellation of freckles, you can’t control yourself or your genitals apparently. 

In the morning when Stanley would wake up to those pale noodle arms wrapped around him and a bit of an ache in his chest, he knew the mistakes of the night before. He didn’t regret being this way with Richie, he loved it. He loved the way Richie made him feel so beautiful, he made him want to be more confident. 

He just wished he didn’t have to leave it at only sex, it almost felt as if they really were dating sometimes. So close to Stan getting what he wanted, it’s like a line they were going to cross eventually but the trains moving too slow for Stan to realize. 

Stan felt kisses going down his arms as he began to wake up, He turned his head to face Richie, watching as he was gentle with Stan. “You feeling okay, want me to make you some tea?” Richie asked, pressing the words in Stan’s neck. 

“I’d like it a lot better if you stayed in bed with me, while I order us coffee from Starbucks on Grubhub.” Stan replied, simply. “Just because I’m fragile, doesn’t mean you’ve gotta do everything for me.” 

“Promise me that you’re feeling okay?” 

Stan smiles softly, turning his body over and kissing Richie, climbing into his lap. “Let me take care of you for once, please?” 

“Stan I don’t think we should-”

That made the smaller man whine, “You always take such good care of me when we’re together, let me return the favor?” He kissed Richie’s shoulders, “Let me be good to you, Richie.” 

“You’re always so good to be baby, you don’t have to do this.” 

Stan looked down at Richie with wanting eyes, “Wanna take your breath away, wanna make you mine, Richie?” He bit down into the soft skin, creating pretty marks along Richies body. 

“I’m already yours, Princess.” The name always made Stan melt into jello for Richie, This time definitely wasn’t any different than the rest. 

“Mine?” 

“All yours baby, nobody else’s.” Richie gripped Stans hips, bringing his hands down to the back of his thighs. “You’re mine was well, aren’t you?” 

“Richie, please just stop.” 

“What’s wrong, did I do something that wasn’t good?” Richie sat up, kissing Stans cheek as he pulled Stan along his chest. 

“I can’t do this anymore, I can’t pretend like you’re mine if we’re just gonna sneak around and I’m gonna be your little fuck buddy.” Stan took a deep breath before climbing out of Richies bed, He moved to grab his boxers from off the ground and slid them back on. His hands were frantic to put his sweatpants on, “I’m gonna go back to my apartment, I’ll see you when you come with the rest of the losers.” 

“Stan we need to talk, you don’t have to leave.” Richie sits up, pulling the covers off his body and moving to get to Stan. 

“You touch me in ways I could never accumulate to and then pretend it means nothing, it’s ruining me Richie.” Stan exclaimed as Richie went to pull him in close, They had their chests together with Richies chin in his hair. “It breaks my heart that I’ll never be yours.” 

“If only you knew Stan, why do you think I take you out to eat every time we do this or make sure to buy the special pillows you sleep best on.” Richie chuckled, “Why do you think I go and buy your favorite ice cream or make sure to get your special tea packets, you never ask about me making sure to have the special curtains that block out the right amount of sun so they don’t hurt your eyes when you wake up.” 

“I don’t know because you’re a nice guy, my best fucking friend and it’s so weird that you give me the best sex of my life and I have to pretend that it’s nothing.” 

“I don’t want it to mean nothing Stan, I wanna be able to call you mine, for real.” He looked down at Stan, with those dark eyes watching him. It made him feel things that he’s never felt before, the way Richie looks at him is like nothing else. “I wanna change my stupid cellphone plan so that we can both be on Verizon because god knows you need unlimited data with me, I’d like to take you grocery shopping with me and buy the things you need so that you can come live with me!” 

“Then do something about it.” Stan spits back, looking at Richie with aggressive eyes. “Kiss me right now or you’re a little bitch.” 

“Staniel, how dare you use such language in the Tozier home, my cat could pick up on those terrible words!” 

“Make me yours Richie, please.” 

“If you say so, whatever Stanley wants, Stanley shall receive!” Richie picked him up by his hips, pulling him into the bed and laying him on his back. He moved quickly to kiss down Stans body, bringing his mouth to Stanley’s chest, bringing the soft pink nipple into his mouth. 

He bit down on it, making Stan let out an embarrassing yell in pleasure. Richie chuckled and watched as Stan bit his lip, “Don’t hide your sounds from me baby.” He began biting back down on the sensitive skin, pushing his thumb into Stans mouth. “Wanna hear you yell my name, wanna know who you belong to.”

Richie moves his hand down to Stans sweatpants and slid them off, Stan helped keeping them from getting tangled in his legs and quickly felt Richie kissing along his thighs. The soft tingles so close to where he needed them made Stan start to harden under Richies touch, He felt the smooth lips go to the tops of his thighs where his briefs ended. 

“Richie please, I need it.” the soft whine fell from Stans lips like he was meant for it, Richie pulled the briefs off and looked at the pretty sight in front of him. Stan was thankful that Richie started moving along but was embarrassed at the feeling of Richies eyes drilling into his skin. He began to close his legs, Richie took action and pushed them apart, pressing a kiss to the base of Stans hardening cock. 

“Look at that, so hard for me and I barely even touched you.” Richie licked up the base, he smirked at the twitch of Stans cock as he moved his mouth over the length. He brought the tip into his mouth with a smile and held his hair back as he went down, Stan brought his hand to Richies hair to hold it for him. Richie traced his tongue down a vein, bringing his lips down further until Stan reached the back of his throat. He let out a breath through his nose and went down all the way, trying not to gag and quickly relaxing his throat around Stan. 

Almost choking was worth the look on Stans face, watching as Stans eyes rolled into his head and his mouth dropped open in a circular shape. The feeling of his tip hitting the back of Richies throat was breathtaking and all Stan could do was let out loud moans as he held on tight to Richies hair, trying his hardest to keep from bucking his hips up. A warm feeling starting to form in Stans stomach, he looked down at Richie and pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck. 

He closed his eyes tight, moaning loudly, almost yelling Richies name. The taste of pre-cum on Richies tongue was gross and salty but it was Stan so he took it like a champ, He felt Stan trying to fuck into his throat, he held his hips down and went a bit further, bobbing his head up and down on Stans length. “You’re so good at that, fuck please!” 

Richie brought his fingers up to Stans mouth, making him suck. Stan rolled his tongue around the digits, watching the string of saliva connecting them as Richie pulled them out his mouth. He ran his finger over Stans rim, pushing in slowly and watching Stans hole give way. A shiver went down Stans spine as Richie ran his finger over the walls, pumping it in and out. 

A second finger was quickly added, stretching the boy open and curling the finger up to find his prostate. Stan yelled out a moan and his back shot up in pleasure, Richie began thrusting his fingers up against his prostate, watching the smaller boy fall apart. “Richie, if you keep going like that I won’t last.” 

“I wanna take care of you baby, go ahead and cum for me.” Richie kissed his thigh, “I won’t make you cum again if you can’t.” Stan felt a moan rip through his throat as Richie added a third finger, thrusting them into his prostate. Stan grabbed Richies wrist, stopping the movements and pulling Richies mouth off. 

“I wanna cum with you inside me, not like this.” Stan said softly, he looked down at Richie with a smile. “I’m ready for you to take me Richie.” 

Richie sat up and moved to hover over Stan but was quickly pushed on to his back, He watched as Stan crawled over to straddle him. He began grinding down onto Richie, lifting his hips up to watch Richies cock twitch. He pressed the head inside himself and slowly road down on the length, they both moaned loudly as Stan took all of Richie in. “You’re so full for me baby.” Richie groaned, kissing Stans ear, bringing his lips to Stans neck. 

Stan started to adjust, feeling the thickness of Richie inside of him was just sinful. He loved the stretch and feeling of it all, he started grinding down on Richie and quickly started to make moment of his hips. He pulled up one time and dropped down, yelling out at the feeling of being so full. “You’re so big Richie, it’s so good.” 

“Only the best for my Staniel.” Richie joked, holding onto Stans hips, pulling him up and guiding him back down. “You’re so tight baby, so good, I love it.” 

Stan whined at the drag of their hips together, he pulled up and started bouncing more, the frequent feeling of Richie sliding inside of him was so much to take. His head was thrown back with his eyes clenched shut, pushing his hands on Richies shoulders to help control his movements. He moved his head down to kiss Richie, moaning against his lips and smiling at the feeling of Richie groaning. He kissed down Richies neck, sucking dark hickeys into the skin, marking Richie as his. 

“Richie, it’s so good! You’re so good, love taking you in like this.”

He felt the sudden burst of pleasure that came with Richie thrusting against his prostate, he whines loudly as Richie began ramming into that spot inside of him. He dug his nails into Richies shoulders as he felt himself getting closer to his release, he’s so close to just letting it all go. “Cmon baby, cum for me, cum on my cock like this.” Stan whined, nodding and throwing his head back as he quickly felt himself clenching around Richie with the final bounces. 

“I’m cumming, fuck I’m gonna cum so hard in your cock.” Stan moaned loudly, biting down on his lip until he felt that familiar metallic taste on his tongue. “I’m so close, right there!” Richie gripped his hip, slamming up into the smaller boy to help him and watching as the streaks of white cum shot from Stans tip. Richie thrusted into him as he road out his orgasm, “so fucking much.”

“You’re so good for me baby, so good at cumming for me.” Richie kisses his neck and feeling the tight heat of Stan starting up again, “You don’t have to keep going for me baby.” 

“I wanna feel you cum inside me Rich.” Stan moaned out as he continued bouncing up and down, the sensitivity making it so good. He cried out moans of Richies name as he felt Richie letting go inside of him, “you’re so fucking hot Richie.” 

“I love you, fuck.” Richie groaned, gripping his hip and kissing his lips. “I love you so fucking much baby, you’re so amazing to me.” 

“I love you too, I love you so much more than you’ll ever realize.” Stan giggled, pulling off of Richie and feeling the warmth inside of him. 

He picked Stan up and brought him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet and running warm water for him. Richie began to add vanilla bath soap in and watched the bubbles begin to appear, As the tub filled up he picked Stan up and sat him in the tub. He kissed Stans forehead as he slowly began to adjust to the heat of the water, “I’m gonna go make you something to drink and get you some food, stay here and clean off, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Stan said with a smile as Richie left the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first time publishing to ao3 because I usually use Wattpad but I’m happy to join the community and make friends! 
> 
> -Ryan✨


End file.
